1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control valve for a mixed water faucet, and more particularly to a control valve having a pressure balance effect.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional control valve for a mixed water faucet is provided with a pressure balance valve that can stop input of the hot water in the hot water pipe when the water pressure in the cold water pipe drops largely and can provide a pressure balance between the hot water and the cold water in a short period of time, thereby preventing a user from being hurt by the hot water during the shower process.